


Bound to him

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My arms are encased in the leather cuffs. Extending from my wrist to my elbow. He puts them on me, and laces them up. Every touch is electric as he brushes bare skin. When the cuffs are finally on and laced, he fastens the clasp so my arms are bound to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I like pleasure spiked with pain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prequel to the next chapter in this story. There may be more chapters yet to come if I get inspired.

My arms are encased in the leather cuffs. Extending from my wrist to my elbow. He puts them on me, and laces them up. Every touch is electric as he brushes bare skin. When the cuffs are finally on and laced, he fastens the clasp so my arms are bound to each other.

Standing in front of me, he finally raises his wand to vanish my clothing. I love that feeling. That sudden rush of cold air surrounding me, trailing across my burning skin. I shiver in anticipation of what will come next.

I stand still, eyes downcast, and I feel myself hardening under his intense gaze. I know he's watching me. Waiting for the precise moment when the last of my reserve finally breaks. I must have given some outward sign because he moves away to gather his tools.

He returns to stand before me. The handle of his favorite flogger prods my chin to tip my head upwards. I catch his gaze and cannot tear myself away. He steps forward and brushes his lips across mine.

As he places soft kisses over my face, he trails the tails of his favorite toy across my heated skin. The soft leather excites me, and I forget myself, leaning forward to crash our mouths together. He returns the desperate kiss. But at the same time, he draws back the flogger and strikes half a dozen blows to remind me he is in charge.

His arm wrapped around me is at the wrong angle for the strikes to cause anything beyond a slight sting. This arouses me. I lean forward and groan into his open mouth.

He pulls away, tsking.

"Behave, Ron. You'll get only what I want to give you."

I stand up straight, keeping my eyes forward as he moves to stand behind me. I can feel the heat radiating from him. He steps closer to wrap his arms around me once more and trail the warm leather across my chest. There is something terribly erotic about the soft cotton of his robes brushing against my heated flesh. I love the feeling of his clothed body against my nakedness.

From behind, he lifts my cuffed hands forward, over my head and secures them. Slowly trailing his fingertips down the inside of my arm, he continues down my sides until his hands rest on my hips. Rocking gently against me, he leans forward to brush a whisper into my ear: "Are you ready for me?"

He doesn't truly expect me to be able to answer, does he? I groan and incoherently mumble an affirmative. Using all the willpower I possess, I refrain from bucking back into the hard body behind me.

He steps away from me, and I can hear him softly running his fingers through the leather strands. I hear the movement of the flogger moments before I feel it strike. Striping the skin of my hips red.

I hold in a moan, and lean my hips back slightly. Presenting my arse to him. To entice him to let go and give me the rough attention I crave.

During the day, I have to share his attention with the rest of the world. With our friends. With everyone who wants a piece of The Hero. I get jealous when I have to share him. But this…THIS. When we are together like this, I know I am his only focus.

Satisfied with the work of his flogger, he steps away to pick up his next toy. He trails the metal tips of the Cat across my inflamed flesh. I groan aloud at the cold sensation sending spikes up pleasure up my spine.

"Do you want this?"

He whispers it as he trails the tips across my arse. I answer by shifting my legs further apart and thrusting toward him. I whimper as he lets the cold metal trail along the furrow of my arse.

All of a sudden, the sensation is gone. I begin sobbing out his name as he strikes me. The exertion makes him pant. As blow after blow falls on the skin of my arse, I begin to rock back and forth. The attachment of the cuffs, the only thing keeping me from collapsing to the floor.

He begins moving further up my back. The randomness of the strikes makes me harder than I've ever been. With one hand wrapped around my hip, he starts grunting with each blow. The overwhelming sensations have me constantly groaning.

His hand suddenly slips from my hip, and reaches around to grasp my bollocks.

"Come for me, Ron"

I obey that lust-roughened voice immediately. As I begin to come, he drapes his body across my back. I can feel his clothed erection pressing against the hot stripes of pain.

Screaming aloud, I feel like I'll never stop coming. I never want to stop. The whitebright pain under, over and around the pleasure.


	2. Make Me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he finally releases my arms from the leather prison they’d been trapped in for the last hour, they fall numbly to my sides.

When he finally releases my arms from the leather prison they’d been trapped in for the last hour, they fall numbly to my sides. Not just numb. Completely deadened. All feeling in my body is pooled on my back and arse. Hot stripes of coolbright pain.

He moves around to stand in front of me. Stepping around to run his hands along my arms. He leans closer to more firmly massage the bloodless appendages. His hard cock drags along my softened one. The movement…that touch. A spark of brilliance dazzles my senses. The blood that had been flowing back into my fingertips quickly leaves to pool in my groin.

I’m torn between the aches in my body. The cool air blowing across the welts in my back. The stabbing tingling of feeling returning to my hands and arms. And my raw cock, hardening once again.

"Fuck me Ron"

He says it as he turns his back to me, swaying his hips enticingly.

"Make me yours. Make me come."

How can I refuse that? I’ve never been able to refuse my best mate anything he’s asked of me.

The tingling in my arms has spread throughout my whole body.

I slowly use my hips to guide him forward. Guide him until we are pressed against the wall.

With a single whispered word, he is prepared for me. Canting his hips backwards, he dips and engulfs me. Pressing my hard cock forward into his tight, receptive body, I can’t stop the moan.

Our movements are fluid, like waves on the deep sea. Undulating. Harry grasps my tingling hands in his own, and wraps them around his chest. He bites down on my knuckle as he pleads with me. Asks me to move.

This fake submissive act doesn’t last. When I refuse to give him what he wants, he drops my arms, and reaches around behind me to pinch one of the welts still striping my backside. He knows this is guaranteed to get a reaction.

And I react.

I lean back, and grasp his hips as I thrust brutally in and out of that tight wet heat. The tight heat I never want to forget.

His hand drops from its torturous manipulation to brace himself against the wall once more. Gasping breaths quickly devolve into an unending stream of mutter curses.

Very quickly, the mutters turn to moans turn to a loud keening. There are no words from either of us. Quickly, roughly, I reach down and tug his cock until I feel his clenching around me.

"ohfuckronfuckfuckshitfuck"

The litany of orgasm, he calls it.

As he spills out hot and hard over my hand, I thrust as deeply as I can and fill him with my own warmth.

We are both panting from the exertion, leaning against each other and the wall for support.

He turns me around and with a wave, all my welts and bruises are healed.

I wish he’d, just once, leave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...for now.


End file.
